Cutting Edge
by Ksiezniczka
Summary: In a world where chaos rules, one toaster alone has the courage to... whoops, wrong fic! Riku is jealous of Tron's special relationship with Sora. SoraXTron, onesided Soriku. Rated for Riku's swearing.


**Leave it to Inuko Metallium to see ONE measly little youtube video and become a huge fan of the Sora/Tron pairing. Teehee. Really, it is cute! Of course, I still also love the Soriku pairing as well. Sigh. Of course I had to write something like this!!! X3**

**Course, that one pic on DeviantArt influenced me as well… you know, the one of stripper-Space Paranoids-Sora? (It also has Riku with money and Trom with… a nosebleed… even though, as a computer program, he probably doesn't bleed… but ah well…) Yay for DA and for whoever created that picture!!!**

**For those of you who don't know who Peter Lorre is… he's some old actor. Haha. I don't really know much about him, but there are always caricatures of him in movies and stuff. The one mentioned in this story is the green hanging lamp in the song "Like a B-Movie Show" from "Brave Little Toaster". A more well-known Peter Lorre caricature is the maggot from "Corpse Bride".**

**My therapist seems to think that I don't own Kingdom Hearts… Ha… Crazy old quack…**

--

He hated him.

Riku had never been much into technology, especially after seeing "The Brave Little Toaster" as a kid. (So he had a phobia of Peter Lorre caricatures – it wasn't his fault! The man was just plain creepy!) But this – this took his hatred of computers to a whole new level!

Who the hell did that computer program think he was!? Sora was _his_. _HE'D_ known him first, _HE'D_ grown up with him on Destiny Islands. Sora belonged to _RIKU_! Not to Kairi, not to Ansem, and most certainly not to a _computer_.

"Riku," one of his best friends since childhood, Kairi, placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped.

"Kairi! Holy shi- you scared the shit outta me! Why'd you have to sneak up on me like that!?"

"Sneak up on you!? I've been here the whole time!" she protested. The pair were sitting on a couch as Leon and the others discussed things that Kairi didn't really understand and Riku didn't really care about. Riku wondered why they were there… and then he remembered those damned heartless swarming Hollow Bastion. And Sora wasn't even there to fight them off! Riku had been so excited about coming here, about how surprised Sora would be to see him and Kairi… until he had discovered Ansem's goddamned computer.

_'I… HATE… computers…'_

"Hey," Kairi furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at her friend. "Stop grinding your teeth like that. It isn't good for you, you know. What are you so upset about anyway?"

"None of your business," he growled, then paused. "Sorry… I guess I have been a little tense lately… It's just that we came all this way just to see Sora. You think he'd want to catch up or something. But ever since we got here he's been in that damn computer! I hate it! Technology is for geeks anyway…"

"Oh, I get it," Kairi smirked.

"…what?"

"You're jealous. And of a computer program nonetheless!"

"What!? That's insane, Kairi – are you retarded or something? C'mon…"

"Then how come you're getting all defensive?" She grinned triumphantly. For someone so "pure" of heart, she sure could be malicious.

Riku didn't want to admit it, especially not to Kairi who would tease him relentlessly, but he _was_ jealous of that stupid computer program. That computer program had done the one thing that Riku had always wanted to do but was too afraid to do – that computer program had embraced Sora. _His_ Sora. And though _his_ Sora had been reluctant at first, that embrace had definitely gotten the ball rolling. Now, if Aerith and Yuffie were to be believed, Sora downloaded (uploaded…? Riku had never been good with these terms.) himself all the time to visit that… _appliance_!

He felt like unplugging that stupid thing right then and there. But he couldn't, because Sora was in there. Again. Of course…

All the things Riku had always wanted to do to Sora, all the things he could have, _should_ have been doing – if only he had hugged Sora first like he'd wanted to! Riku could have been doing all he wanted with Sora, but since that computer had touched the boy first, it got to do all those wonderful things! And where did that leave Riku? Jealous.

It sickened him to imagine. Was it Sora's first time or had they done such a thing a hundred times? Riku blanched, earning a strange look from Kairi. If only he knew what was _really_ going on inside that computer…

-_inside the computer_-

"Hey…" the boy said gently, almost whispering. "Tron…"

"Sora?" Tron looked down on his companion, "What seems to be the problem?"

Sora looked up, breathing heavily from all the running, but grinning from ear-to-ear as he did so often when he was pleased. "I think we ditched them."

Normally, the friends wouldn't be ditching Donald and Goofy. But Sora had requested to speak to Tron privately. It had to be done. Or maybe it just felt good to be delinquent for once.

"Let's sit here for awhile, okay?" Without waiting for anyone's approval, Sora plopped down on the ground right where he stood. Chuckling slightly, Tron joined him shortly afterward.

"You wished to speak with me, Sora?"

"Yeah… I just wanted to ask you…" the boy looked away, mumbling incoherently.

"What was that?"

"Um… What do you think of… love…?"

Here was a puzzling question. Tron wasn't sure how to answer, but he would do his best. After all, it was for Sora.

"According to my data, it means 'a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person,' or in some cases, 'a sexual attraction or desir' – mmph!"

His definition was cut off by the mouth of another on his own. Namely, Sora. He kissed Tron as if he would never do anything else, as if he never would _want_ to do anything else. As if he'd been dying to do this for microcycles and wanted to savour every moment. Well, he had. And he did.

"Sora…" Tron muttered when they finally broke apart. Had he been human, he would have blushed upon seeing the awkward position they were now in. In the midst of the moment, Sora had pushed Tron down and was now balanced precariously above him.

Sora, who actually was blushing, looked away. "I'm sorry, I just… I mean, it just… happened."

"I'm not offended, Sora, I just thought… I thought that was usually how a male User and a female User said 'I care about you'."

"Well, yes, but it doesn't just have to be a male and a female – it could be anybody!" Sora tried to explain. "And that is… what is what I really think…" and here he got really quiet, "that is what I think about love…"

Tron smiled. "If that is truly the case… though it doesn't make much logical sense to me at all, then I guess I love you, Sora."

Sora smiled again, sitting up slowly. "That's great! And to think I was afraid that – "

"Afraid? But you already know not to fear me."

"Never mind," the boy shook his head, laughing slightly at his companion's confused expression.

"Sora!" A voice from behind them yelled. Sora turned around.

"Donald, Goofy."

"Nitwit!" Donald hit his partner on the head.

"Ow!" Sora's voice cracked slightly. "Why'd you have to go and do that!?"

"Why did _you_ have to go and run off like that!?" Donald countered.

"Ahyuck!" Goofy exclaimed, getting everybody's attention. "We've been in this computer a long time. Doncha think we oughta go back soon?"

"I guess," Sora sighed. "There are still a lot of Heartless in the User world, you know."

"I see," Tron replied.

The group walked back to the terminal, gave each other their customary good-bye hugs, and then Sora and the others returned to the User world.

-_the User world-_

"Sora. Donald. Goofy," Leon stated.

"Back so soon?" Aerith smiled.

Riku looked up, his face going bright red with anger and passion. Kairi saw him and giggled softly. Sora still hadn't seen them yet.

"Yup," Sora laughed, then laughed even more so when Yuffie popped up in front of him, though more out of shock than hilarity.

"Didja tell him?" she demanded.

"What?" Donald asked at the same time Goofy asked "Who?"

"Well… kind of," Sora answered honestly. "I guess I did. I mean, they do say actions speak louder than words."

"Ohhh!" Yuffie's eyes got as wide as saucers. "Does that mean…?"

"Wha-!? Nonononono!" Sora's face went bright red. "Not like that, Yuffie! I mean, I only kissed him!"

In the awkward silence that followed, you could have heard a pin drop.

"Gawrsh," Goofy finally said. "Sora and Tron… I never knew…"

"Sora and Tron!? How come nobody ever tells me anything!?" Donald demanded.

"Shit. See what you did, Yuffie? Now everybody knows…" Sora grumbled. He turned to try and explain it to Donald, and that's when he saw them. "Kairi! Riku!"

He began to run toward them. But Riku's face went redder, and he jumped out the nearest window.

"Shit!" Leon exclaimed. "I just replaced that glass!"

"Riku…" Sora murmured softly, watching as his friend ran off outside. "But I was so happy to see him…"

"Just ignore him," Kairi shrugged.

-_fin_-

**Was it good? Was it bad? Review! TELL ME!!! (Unless you want to flame the pairing. One, I warned you in the summary, and two, I didn't invent the pairing, I just like it.)**

**If you want to see the Peter Lorre lamp in Brave Little Toaster, you can watch "Like a B-Movie" and other songs on youtube. Just search for "Brave Little Toaster". Though I'd really rather you watch the whole movie – it's such a good movie!**

**And if you want to see the video and pic that inspired this… Well, the video on youtube is to Avenue Q's "If You Were Gay", cliché as it is. Just look for it! You can find most of the Space Paranoids cutscenes there, too. The picture is on DeviantArt, it's called "Space Paranoids Dirty Secret" and it's by "unknownprincess". Full view it, fave it, cetera et. She deserves it.**

**Just so you know, this doesn't mean I like Sora/Tron (Tron/Sora?) better than Soriku. It's just easier for me to write. I don't know which one I like more. And I'm sorry if anyone was ooc. (Especially Leon… I'm not good at writing him, sorry…) I have pneumonia right now! Gimme a break!**

**REVIEW!!! Nyargh!**


End file.
